


Come Christmas

by paintingfire



Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Costume Kink, M/M, bottom!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mad rush of post-winning, pre-Christmas, publicity... and Matt has Aiden hidden in his hotel room.</p><p>
  <i>"Finally arriving at his destination he's suddenly on fire, flushed red by both curiosity and annoyance at Aiden's risk taking, because there, beneath his hand on the door knob, is a red and white hat. Aiden's familiar scrawl on the attached label screaming out tonight's demand. "Wear Me!"</i>
</p><p>(bottom!matt for those of you that are fans, pretty much pwp but, well it's me so there is lots and lots of added fluff too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Moment of Christmas Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6922) by noctisstar. 



> Originally posted to the aidenmatt comm on LJ. Waited until I had permission to add it to here as it's a "painting over" re-write of a story by **noctisstar**. My original Author's Note copied below explains the background to this:
> 
> =+=
> 
> Okay, this is a new one for me on this comm but something I used to do "back in the day" when I did rewrites to help some gay male authors target their fiction for a wider market (i.e. mainly those of us of the female persuasion). This is just for fun though. Plus I wrote around the initial story fairly quickly so I hope it works.
> 
> For a one-off collaboration and with his blessing I've expanded (quite a bit!) on noctisstar's story. The idea, the storyline, the characterisation, the setting are all his. I just hung my usual way OTT decorations all over his virgin storytelling branches, and expanded the odd bit here and there. He's chosen not to read it yet so I hope it's a pleasant surprise and not a nasty shock, and that it will encourage him to write some more.
> 
> We all started out somewhere with writing fics, and I hope noctisstar you like what I did with it (I included a couple extra storyprompts as I know you liked them in my fire fics). So here, as promised, is what I saw as your diamond, hopefully now no longer in the rough ;-)
> 
> =+=
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

**Come Christmas**  
  
Fuck this endless PR shit! Matt had had enough. He was exhausted and he swore his face had been numb for the last hour. Not from the biting cold but from biting his tongue. Trying to keep an interested grin on his face each time a new interviewer asked him the same two questions.  
  
He pumped the lift button, muttering under his breath "I'll give them pussy punching Dannii Minogue". Hearing a shocked intake of breath beside him he turned to his PR minder "Relax mate, believe me those thoughts are further away from my mind than you could even imagine".  
  
Finally! He steps from the lift, huddles into the warmth of his coat (imagines it's Aiden's waiting arms, that he's back at the hotel), gets ready for the dash to the car. The routine to avoid the most brazen fans already well established. He smiles, ducks his head down, wishes he could hide under the safety of his hat. Wishes he could tell them that no matter how hard they throw themselves at them he's actually gone off catching women.  
  
He gives them, and the minder, a parting wave; and he's in, alone now with the driver. Finally going home to Aiden. The thought causing a twitch to his groin, remembering the night before and the reason he's been bare headed all day. Wondering when his hat had suddenly become an integral part of their sex life, being tossed aside as an ending flourish to proceedings. He must admit though, the fact that Aiden likes him to wear it when they're fucking turns him on no end. And that thought makes the sensation in his groin spread.  
  
Spread and vibrate.  
Down his leg? Wait, something's not right here.  
Then he remembers.  
Fucking Griminal and his Christmas mission to spice up their sex life.  
  
He removes his secret extra phone from where Aiden had strapped it, praying to god that the driver doesn't choose that moment to look in the rear-view mirror and see him with his hands in his fly. He read the text, glad that this time Aiden had remembered the no names rule  
  


[They'd already had one near miss when the previous phone had momentarily fallen into the wrong hands. You know what it's like, accidents will happen]

" _Muffin. Am hungry, horny, need santa 2 cum ;)_ "  
  
Well, Matt understood the shortened nickname (Hearing Aiden call him Mattymuffin tended to make him want to squeal like the fangirls, though he didn't really know why), but the rest? Matt had a feeling he was missing something, but whatever it was he'd probably like it. Eventually. Knowing Aiden. So he replied in kind.  
  
The car drew to a halt just as he pressed send:  
  
" _Ho! Ho! Ho! Sleigh lands in 5 x X_ "  
  
His two addictions fighting for a moment, he gives in and hurriedly gasps down a cigarette, but Aiden wins the battle and he's soon grinding the stub into the frosty ground outside before bounding up the steps and into the lobby of his hotel.  
  
His, not theirs, the point being Aiden isn't meant to be here at all, so he hopes he's been discrete about his presence. Nodding to the concierge he dashes to the lifts only to see that once again he's been outwitted by closing doors. Well, fuck this too, he'll just take the stairs! But Matt soon stops running and covers the last two flights at a more leisurely pace.

  


[Hey, he is nearly 30 you know, with a most gorgeous much younger boyfriend waiting for him in Room 237. He needs to conserve his energy for better things]

Finally arriving at his destination he's suddenly on fire, flushed red by both curiosity and annoyance at Aiden's risk taking, because there, beneath his hand on the door knob, is a red and white hat. Aiden's familiar scrawl on the attached label screaming out tonight's demand. "Wear Me!"  
  
But ever the sucker for Aiden's schemes, Matt puts it on his head, immediately wearing a matching erection as his thoughts travel beyond the closed door, beginning to add up Aiden's clues.  
  
Wondering if Aiden was going to be a good little boy and come and sit on Santa's "knee". The thought causing Matt's cock to twitch against his jeans, the rough material scraping against the already sensitive head, too much too soon.  
  
He opened the door, expecting to find the cause of his problem but only darkness, the heavy curtains drawn, blocking out the festive over brightness of the city beyond. Strung out, Matt's fingers starting to automatically search for the light switch. Only for his eyes to wake up to the fact there already was a source of light in the room. Dancing lights of the kind that should be on a tree, except they didn't have one.  
  
A lamp went on, leaving Matt speechless, torn between laughter and lust.  
  
Aiden posed in front of him, down on all fours. Rear end twisted Matt's way shaking the short fuzzy tail above the tight brown underpants that were moulded to his arse cheeks. From what Matt could see the only other thing Aiden had on was a pair of antlers on his head. He couldn't help it, laughter won out when Aiden finally stood and turned revealing a bulge accentuated by a strategically placed brown and red snout.  
  
Matt still licked his lips though, "Aiden, I don't think that's where Rudolph's nose is meant to be"  
  
"It is on this Rudolph and if Santa wants me to guide his way tonight he needs to get properly dressed. Strip! You'll find the rest of Santa's outfit behind you!"  
  
Matt turned, unknowingly allowing Aiden's gaze to fall between his stretching denim clad cheeks, starting to unravel the items that were tied to the inside doorknob. Green braces and a suspiciously tiny pair of red underpants.  
  
"Aiden, r-r-really?" he stammered, momentarily non-plussed "You want me to wear _these_? Where are my trousers, my shirt, Santa's nice warm coat?" Matt turned, holding the pants over the front of his jeans, pulling the fabric down and around, trying to see how much they would cover, not realising how much they already highlighted.  
  
Aiden bobbed his antlers in the direction of Matt's crotch, "Well if that particular North Pole is anything to by, I think you're more than hot enough already, Santa."  
  
Matt looked down, red singeing his cheekbones. Not because his erection embarrassed him, but because he was suddenly imaging those bobbing antlers scratching over his exposed skin. So when Aiden repeated his request Matt rushed to strip, not caring to unbutton more than his shirt cuffs, pulling the garment up and over his head in one swift movement. Shucking his jeans down, letting his now uncovered cock bounce free, it's flushed and already glistening head calling out to Aiden before it was constrained once again.  
  
Constrained by the tiny red pants, the pants that actually raised a lot to the imagination. The way they showed every little ridge and hollow making Aiden long to engulf the hidden length behind the straining outline. But Matt had to finish fastening those wide braces first, clipping them so they were tight, secure against his chest.  
  
"Now, _that_ is what I call a sexy Santa" Aiden nodded in appreciation of his own skills "Just stay right where you are Mr Claus, Rudolph wants his Christmas treat early and you seem to have a nice big carrot for him hidden in your sack".  
  
Matt was powerless to resist, unable to make the disparaging groan he longed to in response, because Aiden had trailed a whisper over Matt's lips. Letting his tongue swirl against the bristles on Matt's already tense jaw. The buzz of electricity it elicited meaning Aiden couldn't resist bringing his hand up, rubbing back and forth, the rhythmic sound of beard against palm swelling his anticipation even more.  
  
He dragged himself away though, away and down, letting the heels (hooves? he wondered momentarily, why didn't I think of hooves?) the heels of his hands press and rub the wide webbing of the braces where they covered Matt's nipples. Knowing how much the friction of the rough material against the tender flesh would have Matt crying out long before Aiden got his mouth anyway near the tasty treat that he was really aiming for.  
  
Aiden bent, pulling back so he could control the twisting of his head as he slowly sunk to his knees, making sure the tips of his horns caught and left tracks across the rough covering on Matt's chest.  
  
Ignited by the antler's strike against his skin, Matt groaned as the heat travelled down. Aiden's dragging and pushing more insistently teasing as he followed the hair strewn landing strip down Matt's belly. The then momentary break of contact causing a sigh of disappointment to leave his lips, before they formed an audible "Oh" of approval as Aiden's mouth touched down at Matt's base, starting a repeated movement guaranteed to wind Matt up tighter than a clockwork tin soldier.  
  
Aiden sucking, feeding, the rapidly wetting material darkening to an impatient red as the outline of Matt's cock twitched and fought. One last time Aiden allowed his lips to zip back along the covering to Matt's balls before pursing firmly round his girth, one strong vacuuming movement taking him back to the head, pausing to swirl his tongue at the ridge, then to dance and flicker over the tip, smiling at the salty taste of Matt's pre-come as it oozed through to mix with his saliva.  
  
Jumping back to his feet, impatient to move on with their journey. Grabbing Matt round the waist, bending and whispering in his ear. "Ready for your sleigh ride, Santa baby?" Matt's convulsive groping of Aiden's arse cheek while sucking at his neck being all the answer Aiden needs, but Matt confirms it anyway.  
  
"This Santa will go anywhere Rudolph takes him and _come_ back for more". Matt bites down on Aiden's neck, emphasising the word "come" with his teeth, just in case Aiden has any doubt.  
  
Sharing a hot hungry kiss, Aiden pushes Matt up against the door, cupping his hands behind Matt's thighs, pinching the skin as he hauls him round his hips then presses off, planning to carry Matt over to the bed. Matt giving a nervous yelp as he feels himself start to slip, his mouth sliding from Aiden's, his stubble roughly grazing the soft swollen lips. Aiden groaning, purposefully repeating the movement himself, the subtle pain heightening his passion.  
  
Tightening his legs, getting a better grip round Aiden's waist, Matt wraps himself more closely to the taller man. His bare feet brush against the fuzz of Aiden's reindeer tail, the sensuous tickle catching him surprise, his insides knotting in response as they make an instinctive note that this is maybe something that needs to be explored further.  
  
=+=  
  
“Ready, now?!” Aiden breathes into Matt’s neck.  
  
Matt groans, his kiss smearing the word "always" in reply, his hard length pressing into Aiden’s belly driving the point home. Matt instinctively starting to slide downwards upon Aiden's answering arousal, longing for it to stop it's teasing forays. Longing for them to be naked. Because with every step the co-joined figures take, Aiden's erection is pushing up between Matt's cheeks, bumping upwards, naturally seeking home.  
  
In mere seconds, that seemed like hours, they finally reach the bed. Tumbling back, forward, still in the same position. The smaller man below, just where Aiden wants him. He repeats his assault on Matt, biting at his belly, sucking the blood to the surface, making Matt squirm at the agonising ecstasy. Moving back down to Matt's covered cock, heightening his earlier teasing, biting and tugging at him instead of merely sucking. Giggling in delight at how his working of Matt's length has led to him noticeably leaking more pre-come through the red material. Santa Claus will be coming, and very soon if this randy reindeer has anything to do with it.  
  
He quickly drags off Matt’s pants and braces, leaning up so the older man can return the compliment but making sure he leaves the tail in place. He likes the idea of wagging it while he's deep inside Matt, and he has a sneaky suspicion Matt will like it too.  
  
"I'm kind of sorry you've lost your red nose, Rudolph" Matt totally lies. He much prefers the real redness of Aiden's cock, now free and teasing at his back passage. Skin to skin much better than skin to plastic and fake fur.  
  
“Really, are you sure Santa?” Aiden growls, raising his eyebrows and for just one heated moment pressing his own leaking head to Matt's entrance.  
  
Too caught up to carry on teasing Matt just gazes up with dilated blue eyes and grunts the response that Aiden wants to hear.  
  
So Aiden starts to work his Christmas magic on Matt's body, grabs the cherry flavoured lube of the bed side cabinet, squeezes it over his fingers making them glisten. Letting his hands rub over Matt’s chest, and then slowly moving to his hips. Just caressing, feeling Matt's skin under his fingers, his lover lying back getting goose bumps as the cold lube touches his hot skin.  
  
It becomes too much. “Aiden, can we stop with the foreplay? I really can’t stand much more” Matt groans. His penis is now throbbing, begging for contact, needing release, and he needs something more too. Aiden filling him up, stretching him, driving home.  
  
“It's Rudolph, Santa. Remember?” Aiden sniggers, finally plunging his index finger up into Matt with one smooth movement, gently rotating it, making Matt moan in relieved pleasure.  
  
“More Rudolph, I can take more. Hmm so ready..”  
  
Aiden slowly working in two more fingers, moving them deep inside Matt’s hole, feeling the spreading heat. Lulled by the familiar comforting warmth of the most intimate of connections.  
  
He doesn't want them to get too relaxed though, his cock wouldn't like that, so he pulls his fingers out, smiling at the dismayed groan that comes from deep within Matt's throat.  
  
However Matt soon loses coherent thought as Aiden literally grabs him by surprise. Repeatedly working both their cocks together, his fist pumping, never taking his eyes off Matt's face, upping the friction. Matt's hips snapping in reply, making him grasp at the sliding bed sheets, trying and failing to fully anchor himself. Not even noticing when Aiden rearranges their position so he can anoint Matt's entrance with more of the lube.  
  
Stilling his movements, Aiden rolls forward over the smaller man, all the while keeping his grasp tight on both of their desperately red erections. Adding the weight of his body to the exquisite torture his fingers have wrung out of them both. All thoughts of role play characters now burnt from his mind, it's just him and Matt, and he's got him just where he likes him.  
  
Aiden twist his head down and round, taking a snapping bite at his lover's ear, exerting his dominance: “Are you ready for me to fuck you Mattymuffin?”  
  
The silly "eat me now" nickname causing Matt to rock back in frustration, leaving him even more open for Aiden, just as he'd planned.  
“Of course, what do you think I’m here for? A fucking tea par...”.  
  
Aiden’s cock ploughing into him, his uncovered flesh battering home like there's no tomorrow is enough to rob them both of speech. Unintelligible sounds, with the occasional "fuck... more... yes..." breaking through the nonsense the only sign that their brains have not totally lost out to pure animalistic instinct.  
  
Pulling out, slamming in again, as always Matt’s tight arse surrounding every inch of his cock has transported Aiden to a higher plain. But he's never so wrapped up in his own needs that he forgets Matt, so when he hears a certain cry tear past Matt lips he pauses, quickly checking his lover's face for signs of discomfort, taking in the scrunched up eyes nearly covered by the long forgotten Santa hat. He has to make sure, even if it kills him to slow the pace:  
  
His voice reassuring, but still stoked with desire and his own need for completion. “You okay Matt? You're not in pain?”  
His concern met with a frustrated snort, Matt's voice growling at the very depth of his register “Pain? Fuck _pain_ , who said anything about pain? Don’t fucking stop, Aiden!”  
  
Taking Matt's words as the green light they obviously are, Aiden's thrusts his hips faster, upping both the momentum and the motion he is using. Scoring ever more deeply into Matt's channel, grazing at his prostate, feeling Matt's flesh clenching round his dick more strongly each time.  
  
For some reason seeing the sweat starting to pour off Matt's forehead makes Aiden deliriously happy, puts him straight back into taunting mode, “I’m surprised you can keep up, old man”  
  
But Matt just ignores him, grabbing his own penis hard, frantically rubbing, intent on matching his strokes with Aiden's. Some part of his frazzled brain wondering why he doesn't bottom more often when Aiden can make him feel like this. Stretched and so fucking full. Totally owned by Aiden! Owned and loving it!  
  
“It’s time, Matt” Aiden somehow hears himself calling out over the message his tightening balls are screaming at him.  
  
 “You think you’re the only one” Matt groans in return, veins popping as Aiden finally slams against his sweet spot in such as way that it causes him to come instantly, his release arching up, splattering up and over Aiden's belly, before it pools in satisfaction back down onto Matt's.  
  
"FUCK!", they both yell together as Aiden finally allows his own orgasm to take him over, shooting deep within Matt. Ploughing on through it, wringing out every last bit of pleasure before the head of his cock becomes too tender.  
  
Matt moaning his disappointment when Aiden finally retreats, the empty void somehow filled by the fact he can still feel Aiden's liquid heat trickling within him. So he just lies there, fingers willingly trapped to the sticky cum on his torso, simply feeling complete and utter peace whilst Aiden lies heavily against his chest, trying to get his breath back, unheeding that his now somehow broken antlers are poking in Matt’s face.  
  
Matt pushes them aside, tossing his own silly Santa hat with them, and kisses Aiden gently on the head. "That decided it for me, you know? I'm definitely going to bottom more often" a huge smirk lightening up his face as he can't resist adding "but only for certain horny reindeer, and only in the run up to Christmas. So you better make the most of it"  
  
But for once Aiden is too satiated, too exhausted, to rise to the bait, his eyes drooping, his fingers playing though the older man's chest hair.  
  
“Now who can’t keep up?” Matt giggles quietly to himself, placing another soft kiss on Aiden's head, letting his own hands weave through the long destroyed quiff, the familiar texture lulling him so he joins with Aiden once more, this time in sleep.  
  
=+=  
  
Later, energy restored, Aiden pulled himself away from Matt's side. Darting across the room and back, suddenly the over-excited teenager again rather than the in control adult lover. Matt watches it all in wonderment, and then with rising curiosity because Aiden had plucked a gift wrapped box from some secret hideaway.  
  
He throws himself back on the bed beside Matt, waving the box beneath his nose, unaware of how at odds the prettily wrapped bow-tied box is with it's resting place within his hand. A hand that is causing Matt's cock to rapidly fill because it seems to be covered in a certain now-dried fluid. Matt doesn't care if it's Aiden's cum or his own, all he can think of is pulling Aiden's fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean, one by tantalising one.  
  
But he knows his boyfriend only too well, and when he's practically jumping up and down like an excited puppy there is only one way to get what he wants. Let Aiden get whatever it is out of system so that he, in turn, can get into Aiden.  
  
“You're a bit early, aren't you Aid? Can it not keep to Christmas?”  
  
“Nope. It's for before then, and for after. A little something for you for when you’re missing me”  
  
So Matt finally grabs the box from Aiden’s hands and slowly and carefully unwraps it, maybe just prolonging the exercise because he  just adores the way the youngster's eyes are eagerly watching his every move.  
  
He finally opens the lid, looking inside, and feigns puzzlement for a moment. Schooling his face to stay blank, to not yet give Aiden the reaction he so obviously craves. Like a now grown up little kid sitting round the Christmas tree with his loved ones, feeling rightly pleased with his present buying skills but still secretly worried he's made the wrong choice.  
  
Matt loves him too much to leave him hanging, so allows the glint to finally show through in his eye, his tongue to roll it's approval round his lips and his words to clearly make his true feelings felt.  
  
“Aiden Grimshaw I am shocked at the very idea, _shocked_ I tell you!”  
  
Even though he knows Matt's joking Aiden can feel his face falling, giving away the tiny underlying fear he has that somehow his confidence is still just an act, and that he isn't really the equal of his lover after all.  
  
"H-e-y you!" Matt reaches out and lifts Aiden's chin so he can press a reassuring kiss to his lips. The second he feels the smile come back to them he immediately nips that tantalising bottom cushion between his teeth.  
  
"Oww! Matt! What was that for?" Aiden starts back, body twisting, eyes goggling.  
  
"That was for you implying that I had to only go solo, a duet is always more fun. Especially if you love your" Matt gave a knowing wink " _singing_ partner."  
  
Aiden laughed out loud, unable to contain his joy as he turned the label on the gift over so Matt could finally read it. Holding his hand out, pressing it up towards Matt's face. "Never doubt the Griminal, Cardle. I demand an apol..."  
  
But Aiden's words had been swallowed up, along with his fingers, as Matt finally gave in to temptation.  
  
To the accompaniment of increased moans the present fell forgotten to the bed, Aiden's handwriting on the tag finally illuminated in the glow of the Christmas lights.  
  
"F _or me and you, for now for ever xxx_ "  
  
And Matt thought that weirdly that vibrator (for that was, of course, what it was) was probably the most romantic present he could ever have wished for.  
  
Apart from unwrapping Aiden under their own Christmas tree come Christmas morning.  
  
And Matt planned to work on that one, so what if it'd take him a whole other year to set it up. It _would_ happen for them. That's all that mattered.

 

[Oh and Aiden had forgotten all about wagging his cute little reindeer tail. That is until he saw it the very next morning, so shoved it in Matt's face in greeting! Sadly after that poor Rudolph's tail was never the same, because Santa whipped his ass for being a rude little... you fill in the rest. Just like Matt did! ]


End file.
